poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Scooby Doo world/Building more Vehicles
At night when the Moon is full, and the Mystery Inc. Gang got out and goes to the House, and Scooby hears something and gets Scared and runs to the front door. And the Heroes were standing there as Gandalf get out of the portal. Batman: Wait. I hear something... Keita: Hear what? Fred Jones: Well, gang, this is my uncle Arthur's house. Fred rings the doorbell Velma: Arthur Jones, the famous explorer... Do you really believe he's seen a mummy? Fred Jones: He currently thinks he has. He said it's after the Diamond Scarab he found in Egypt. (to Scooby and Shaggy) Hey, guys? Can you check out the old fun-fair? That's one of the places the Mummy's been seen. Shaggy: Fun-fair? Scooby-Doo: Ghost Train! Fred Jones: Say, Velma, do you think that fun-fair has a cotton candy machine? Scooby-Doo: Cotton candy?! Let's go! Shaggy: Right behind you, ol' buddy, ol'pal! Scooby and Shaggy gets in the Mystery Machine and drives to the fun-fair, as Batman and the heroes are watching Fred, Daphne and Velma went inside the house. Batman: Come on! That Diamond Scarab sounds like our Foundation Element! Whisper: And who are you? Ryan: I am Ansem. But, you can call me by my real name Ryan F-Freeman. Whisper: Oh right, Yen Sid told me all about you. Gandalf: What do you suppose his mother wants the scarab for? Perhaps as jewelry? Batman: What!? Wyldstyle: Different type of mummy, Gandalf. Ryan: Where's the Mummy? Fuyunyan: Inside the house. Jibanyan: Let's get inside. Komasan: (glups) Okay. Komajiro: Don't be scared, Komasan. Mummies are not Real. Batman: Just guys in Masks. Ryan: Don't worry, Komasan. I'll protect you with Rianna. And off they went. As they go to the gang Daphne fell for a rotating wall trap and Fred and Velma continue their way without know Daphne is missing. Batman: '''Did... she just get caught behind a rotating wall? '''Emmet: Man. Wyldstyle: '''Did... anyone see that? '''Inaho: No. USApyon: I did, Wyldstyle. The wall just moved, Dani. Keita: That Woman just disappeared. Cody: That woman was Daphne. Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Bad Cop: Oh come on. You can't be this stupid. Whisper: Maybe it's magic, Bad Cop. Fuyunyan: I don't think it's Magic, Whisper. It might be a Trap. Ryan: Maybe we should split up and look for Clues. Keizou: '''This is getting Weird. '''Keit: Yeah, grandpa. That's is so Weird for me. Ryan: I think we should keep looking for the Foundation Element. Meg: Ok, Ryan. Whisper: '''I need to go on Vacation with my Family in Hawaii. '''Jibanyan: '''Why do you want a Vacation in Hawaii, nyan? '''Keita: Yeah, Whispee, explain that! Ryan: C'mon. Tell us. Whisper: Well, you see...uh... I'm out of here! Bad Cop: Come on! Don't be Chicken. Keita: Can we just get going?! Inaho: Oh right. Whisper: Ok. They continued on and then Fred stepped on a trapdoor and then he fell. Batman: 'Whoa! Whose shadow was that? C'ody: Oh no, not Fred, too! Bart: At least the guy and a talking dog is gone to the Fun-fair. Cody: That will be Shaggy and Scooby. Duh. Keita: We knew that. Ryan: Now, let's get going. The Foundation Element don't walk themselves you know. Homer: Hey, wait a minute. There's no such thing as a talking dog. Laval: You know, Homer. I'm a lion. They continued through the door and then we see a museum-like room, and then Velma fell and her Glasses fell out. Velma: My glasses! I can't see a THING without my glasses! Joy: Oh boy. Velma lost her Glasses. Eris: Who? Finn: The smart one of Mystery Inc. Emmet: She's nice. Bad Cop: She sure is, Masterbuilder. Wyldstyle: She is a nice Girl. Meg: Yup. We met her before. Homer: How? Meg: '''Long time ago. '''Ryan: I remember. We've met before we're on our way to Moonscar Island. Cody: Meg is here. Meg: Oh yeah, I was there. Ryan: '''Don't worry. You'll still have the fun with me. You'll see. Velma went to the Sarcophagus and it's going up '''Emmet: What the? Owen Grady: Where'd she go? Homer: Something tells us that she has nowhere else to go but up. Keizou: Did you see what I see? Ryan: She's gone like a magic demonic character. Bad Cop: I'll activate it. Bad Cop activates the Locate Keystone and his Face flips Good Cop: I'll help you, Meg. Ryan will be so happy for you. Meg: '''Thanks, Good Cop. Then a rift opens then Superman came out '''Jibanyan: '''Superman? '''Batman: Am I glad to see you. He uses his laser eyes to cut the wall down to reveal the Foundation Element. Then a Mummy appears Suspicious Mummy: Mwahahaha! At long last... the Diamond Scarab... BEHOLD! Batman: Cursed Mummy. Now he's gonna get it. Owen Grady: No one's making this guy extinct! And then a trap door opens All: '''(Scream) Then, they are in an underground mine '''Jibanyan: '''Where are we, Nyan? '''USApyon: '''Are we in the Underground Mine, Dani? '''Alvin: Ryan? Is there anything we can find? Ryan: We have to find our way out. Bad Cop: Those mine carts will do for us. Meg: '''But there are 2 Cart. How can we find some more? '''Emmet: I'll build some, Sunset. I am a Master Builder! Meg: '''Okay. But what about the Gate? '''Fuyunyan: I'll unlock it. Emmet and Wyldstyle are building many Mine Carts and they finish it Wyldstyle: '''All done! '''Emmet: '''Now hop on! They get in the mine carts and they are riding it '''Odette: You think we don't show one of the sins? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Odette. Let me drive! Emmet: Look! Mummy at 12 o'clock! Suspicious Mummy: The Scarab and its powers are mine to control. Batman: '''The Mummy. Quick after him! '''Suspicious Mummy: '''Try and catch the Scarab! '''Emmet: (in Mater's voice) I'll show you! They chase after the Mummy and bumps into the cart he's riding on Suspicious Mummy: Hey! They bump into the Cart again They hit again Bad Cop: Get off my train! They hit once more USApyon: '''Hang on, Everyone! Then they launch from the Track and into a Circus Tent '''Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! '''Meg: I'm flying! They bounce off a Trampoline and swings on a trapezes swing Keita: '''This is not Day for this! They helps Gandalf and the others up. '''Gandalf: '''Ow! '''Batman: '''What took you so long? '''Meg: Raise your hand if you're Alive. They are raising their Hand to make sure that they are Alive except Crash Meg: '''Phew! Everyone is okay. '''Crash: '''Hey, What about me!? What am I, Chop Liver? '''Homer & Crash: '''Mmm, Chop Liver. '''Ryan: What in Primus' name are you on about food? And then Mummy Warriors and Anubis Guard has Appeared Ryan: '''Mummy Warrior? And Anubis Guard? They are here!? '''Keita: '''Oh Boy. '''Jibanyan: '''What should we do now, nyan? '''Whisper: '''I could play this, Whis. He is playing a trumpet "Hedwig Song" but he play Terrible. '''Keita: AH!!! Make it stop! Fuyunyan: Jibanyan: USApyon: Stop that! USApyon kicked the trumpet out of Whisper's Hand Ryan: Phew. Much better. Suspicious Mummy: '''You were fools to think that mere mortals could stop me! Witness the true power and might of the Diamond Scarab! '''Ryan F-Freeman: Bring it on Mummified freak!! Suspicious Mummy: '''Rise my warriors. Defend my honor! '''Batman: Get him! They start to beat up the Mummy's minions and him until they defeated him. Ryan: Wow.. My three siren friends did not see that magic for some time. Batman: Not magic. They were robotic exhibits from the carnival. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Batman. Because this mummy is not a mummy. It is...(takes the mummy's mask off) The fun-fair owner. Wyldstyle: Uh? Ryan: That's not the fun-fair owner, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan':' What? (Looks at the mummy as it turns out to be Lord Vortech) Batman: Vortech! Lord Vortech: And I would have gotten away with it, if it haven't been for you meddling kids! Ryan: But, you are dead without your heart! Then portal appears. X-PO: Sorry to interrupt, but you guys have found the final Foundation Element! Head back to the laboratory - But only if you, you know, want to save the entire universe. Lord Vortech: Go on, take your trinket. I don't need it. [ Lord Vortech: So you're the one helping them, are you, X-PO?(waves his hand and a portal opens up) Now, which Dimension did I banish you to? He goes into the portal And then Scooby and Shaggy runs in a Bathtub Scooby-Doo: I heard it in here! Shaggy: Then, like, why aren't we running in the opposite direction?! Scooby-Doo: Huh...? Shaggy: Like, dude, that is so freaky-deaky. Fred, Velma and Daphne arrive on the scene Fred Jones: You guys already solved the case?! Velma: And have the police take away the bad guy? Was it the fun-fair owner again? Shaggy: Yeah, that's right! Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (laughs) Scooby-dooby-doo! Back to our Heroes They came out of the Portal Batman: Shut it down! Shut it down! X-PO: A "Please" would be nice. Relax, it's already shut down. What's the problem? Wyldstyle: No problem, nothing, no. Unless you count Lord Vortech being there!? Gandalf: I certainty would. Matau T. Monkey: Me too. Watch this.a tune as he did a dance and do the Kamen Guts pose Moxie! Batman: '''Vortech's up to something... We need to rescue our Friends. Now. '''Gandalf: '''Indeed. '''X-PO: Well, here's how you make a map where I'm from. I'll use the Foundation Elements to calculate the dimensional co-ordinates of Foundation Prime. Ryan: Keita? You think some instructions These help us? Keita: I guess. Let's do this. After that, they finish all the Vehicles Ryan: Guys! Can you look what we built? Nate: Ryansem and I did these. Ryan: Yeah. sniffs Twilight Sparkle is gone and my spark belongs to the darkness. My light powers... are gone. Category:Ryantransformer